


[art] Pin down

by lightningskipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningskipper/pseuds/lightningskipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanart for practice. And I have a soft spot for pre-serum Steve topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Pin down

Pre-serum sketch for practice.


End file.
